


Tagged

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dog Tags, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney engage in a little friendly name-calling and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

It was zero-dark-thirty when John finished his final check-in with the duty officer and headed for his quarters. He'd already swung by the labs, but they'd been empty of life, the only sound in the dim-lit rooms the slight purr of dormant equipment. It hadn't really been a surprise, since Rodney had been dedicating most of his time the last few weeks working on the jumpers after Michael had invaded and nearly destroyed Atlantis. Rodney was still feeling guilty about being one of the reasons behind John's most recent kamikaze flight plan, and the scientists were taking advantage of Rodney's absence from the labs to work reasonable hours.

Still pondering whether to shower before sleep or simply wait until after his morning run, John entered his room to find another variable added to his cost/benefit analysis and the shower relegated to later. John hummed in satisfaction at the sight of Rodney sprawled across his bed and wearing nothing but t-shirt and boxers, his presence unexpected, although very welcome. As far as John could recall, they had made no plans for that night, both aware that John was covering for his XO, who was TDY. The change from friends to more was new enough that they were still feeling their way around things like whose room and when and how often, and John was pleased at the thought that Rodney felt comfortable enough to crawl into John's new bed alone.

John couldn't help thinking it also made things easier, since John wasn't always comfortable asking for what he wanted. It had actually taken Rodney's kidnapping from Atlantis by insane Asgard to goad John into making the first move and preempt Rodney's fumbling attempts to connect with Jennifer Keller. Being forced to stand and watch, as invaders inside almost indestructible battle armor dragged Rodney and Daniel Jackson away, had nearly brought John to his knees. He'd hadn't had a lot of time to think after that, since he had exploding gates, the Wraith, and the Travelers to deal with, but enough to know what he'd do if he was given another chance.

After he'd managed to intercept the Daedalus on its collision course with the Alterra installation, thereby saving Rodney and the rest from a fiery death, and they'd all finally returned to Atlantis, John had made good on his resolution to do some of his own dragging away. Although he hadn't been terribly articulate, he'd finally made it clear to Rodney what he'd really meant that night on the pier when John wouldn't say goodbye.

Smiling at the memory of those first awkward kisses, John set his laptop down on his desk as quietly as he could. His efforts at stealth were in vain; Rodney was already stirring since John hadn't dimmed the lights enough. Rolling onto his back and shoving the bedcovers down to his waist, Rodney yawned and smiled sleepily up at John. "Hey, didn't mean to fall asleep. What time…." He glanced at his watch on the nightstand and frowned. "And I thought _I_ was the one who'd worked late."

John shrugged as he removed his gun and holster, placing them next to his laptop. "Tell me about it. Miller's team was over an hour overdue and Woolsey wanted a report by 0800. Can't wait until Lorne gets back next week and I can switch to being your plus one bodyguard at that secret presentation." He toed off his loosely laced boots and started in on the buttons of his shirt. "Have to say I wasn't expecting a J-O-B, but it's a nice surprise."

Rodney rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow, his face puzzled. "J-O-B?"

"Junk on Bunk, where you pull everything out for an inspection." John grinned at Rodney's rising look of outrage and headed him off at the pass. "In a good way, this time."

Rodney rolled his eyes and then his frown twitched into a sly smile. "You want to inspect my…junk, Colonel?"

Pulling off his shirt, followed by his t-shirt, John tossed them toward the hamper, then opened his belt and began to unbutton his BDUs. He grinned as he walked toward the bed. "Well, I have noticed you have some impressive…junk for a grease monkey." Shoving his boxers down with his BDUs, he stepped out of them, leaving his socks behind in the pile, then knelt on the bed and reached for Rodney's t-shirt.

"Grease monkey?" Rodney sat up to allow John to tug his shirt off, even as he protested, "Did you just demote me from king of the geeks? Did I fail your J-O-B or something?"

"Nope. Means you're a very, _very_ important guy who's been spending a lot of time putting my babies back together and making sure I can fly." John pressed Rodney back onto the bed and shoved the covers down so he could reposition himself with his knees outside Rodney's upper thighs. Under the influence of something that he wasn't ready to label mixed with an unexpected surge of possessiveness, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Rodney's pout, and then murmured, "My guy…my grease monkey." His dog tags rested on Rodney's chest over his heart and, when John caught their faint gleam in his peripheral vision, he smiled at the too sappy thought that they marked where he belonged. To avoid saying the words that threatened to break free, he rubbed his cheek against Rodney's, savoring the rasp of beard until Rodney growled a wordless protest.

When John drew back in mute apology, Rodney tipped his head up in invitation, and John gently lipped his way around Rodney's jaw and nosed the soft skin beneath his ear and downward. "Of course, it all comes back to flying with you," Rodney grumbled. He stroked along John's sides with wide, warm hands, humming in apparent satisfaction before asking, "Does that make you _my_ flyboy?"

Ignoring the little voice that had always warned him not to give too much away, John pretended to consider the question for a few moments, and then grinned. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"And are there any perks associated with being your grease monkey?" While there was amusement in Rodney's voice, the tips of Rodney's fingers rested just beyond the edge of John's ribs, making it clear what John was risking if he answered wrong. He should have known he'd regret revealing that particular weakness.

Moving carefully, so that it was clear he wasn't just trying to escape the tickling fingers of doom, John shifted downward, lightly kissing a meandering path that wandered over a nipple and across the slight rise of Rodney's belly. His dog tags slithered behind, and John smiled at the goosebumps and slight gasps raised along the way. John's hands had been busy too, removing the barrier of Rodney's boxers from John's final goal, coaxing them over hips, down thighs, and then off to land on the floor by the bed.

When Rodney's hands switched to John's head and began gently massaging his scalp, John knew his actions had once again proved more effective than words. Settling between Rodney's spread legs, John nuzzled into soft curls, breathing deep, before sucking gently on the loose skin at the base of Rodney's cock until Rodney's hips began to jerk. When Rodney groaned, "Damn tease," John smiled and caught the skin between his teeth and bit down gently instead to hear, "Killing me," before moving on.

While John enjoyed teasing Rodney, taking him to the edge repeatedly, John was feeling the effects of too many twenty-hour days and bypassed his usual tricks. He'd learned during past explorations what would bring Rodney off fast and hard, and John put that knowledge to good use. Rodney's fingers clenched hard when John licked upward and sucked Rodney inside, tonguing the spot beneath the head while he pressed hard on the strip of skin behind Rodney's balls. John added the slightest hint of teeth, Rodney yelped, and John's mouth was flooded with salty warmth carrying the bitter tinge of too much coffee and too few hours of sleep.

Before Rodney could recover enough to drag John up and closer, John rose to his knees and shuffled forward, his hand busy on his cock. The tricks that worked on Rodney had an equal effect on John and it was only a matter of moments before John groaned and spattered Rodney's belly with a warm tribute. Dropping back to support himself on one outstretched arm, John traced random patterns in the slick mess until Rodney snorted and asked, "Are you done marking your territory yet?"

John grinned and deliberately licked his fingers clean as Rodney watched, eyes wide and fascinated, then reached over the edge of the bed to snag a t-shirt for cleanup. Fortunately, it was John's, saving him grumbling complaints about his cavalier treatment of Rodney's possessions. He nudged Rodney until he shifted right enough to allow John to settle to his left and then carefully arranged the covers so that John had a chance of retaining at least a portion of them until the alarm went off.

Just before John thought the lights off, Rodney twisted and raised his arm in offering. John moved closer and rested his head on Rodney's shoulder, and then casually grabbing his dog tags, he placed his hand on Rodney's chest. John could feel the cool metal mixed with the warmth of Rodney's skin against his palm and, when he closed his eyes, he whispered, "Mine." Before John could drift into sleep, Rodney's hand covered his in return, and then John heard a whispered response that made him smile because Rodney had understood what John wasn't able to say. Yet.

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> First there was the [BJ Friday Prompt - Endearments](http://melagan.livejournal.com/186208.html) and then I saw mashimero's [dogtag drawing](http://mashimero.livejournal.com/95765.html?#cutid2) for melagan and knew I needed to combine them.


End file.
